After the Dawn
by KOOKIEkeziah
Summary: Set ten years after Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward plus the whole Cullen coven make their way up to alaska to start school there. Bella gets annoyed at Tanya and Edward takes Bella to school ball. Canon Pairings. Sort of fluff.First fanfic be nice R&R!..
1. Alaska

Things have changed so much in ten short years. Ten very, short years. I see what Edward means when he said the days just blend together and waste away. How you don't even notice how fast time flies and your already seeing the sun poke its face up above the horizon. The years may have been short, but they were the most favorite years of my life. Watching Renesmee shoot up right before my very eyes. Almost like Jacob did. Actually, a lot like Jacob. He stays with Nessie most of the time; he literally is the lost puppy that follows her around all the time, its quite sweet really.

We are moving to Alaska, Jacob is tagging along. I was a tad angry, but after Edward explained to me what it would be like for Jake to be without his imprint, I gave in.

"Honey, we're here." His velvet broke my reverie. He still amazed e sometimes. Every time he touched me he still managed to make my breath catch, or steal it will his gorgeous crooked smile.

"I knew that, do we have to stay with the Denali coven, Edward?" I asked him, I tried to keep the venom out of my voice. No such luck.

"They just want to see Renesmee, after that when can leave and go find a house on the other side of town, how does that sound?" he whispered into my ear, making me shiver with delight.

"I suppose, Edward can you promise me something?"

"Anything for you, my one and only. What is it you need?" he asked. I peered straight into his eyes, looking to see anything that might give him away.

"Stay true to me, don't be with Tanya alone," I couldn't even bring myself to say the words. "And please, please keep Renesmee away from them, please?"

"What's the matter love?"

How do I explain this, how do I explain that I want them to stay from Renesmee as much as possible because I'm afraid she might take after them? How do I explain that I don't want him around Tanya because I don't trust her without sounding like a jealous teenager? This is beyond me.

"Bella, love, you know I can't stand not hearing your thoughts. So why don't you show me?" he asked.

I flexed the boundaries of my shield and pressed outwards. It felt liberating to be outside of my shield, like breaking free from a locked room. I showed Edward why I was so anxious. I showed him pictures of Tanya and then my thought of Renesmee running away with them. He tensed beside me a small growl escaping his lips. I showed him what I thought of Tanya, why I didn't want him near her and why he was to be with me when she was around.

"Why?" he whispered, I barley heard it.

I showed him, in my head; Tanya was leaning over him seductively, purring and kissing his neck. He tilted her head up and kissed her. He saw me walk in on them and turned to look at me with that crooked smile of his.

'Silly Bella, I love Tanya, not you. It was all just a game.' He said mocking me.

I couldn't concentrate anymore I started to break down. It was all so real in my head. He picked me up and set me in his lap. My body was racking with my tearless sobs.

"Oh Bella, you silly, little girl," he sighed, momentarily washing all my fears away. "I would never do that to you. You know I don't like Tanya." He murmured into my ear. I could feel his lips grazing my earlobe, sending a slight shiver down my spine. He nibbled harder when I didn't respond. "You know that don't you?" He whispered again. Lightly, he trailed his fingers up my arm and back down again. I was now glad I was on his lap, able to turn away without him noticing.

"Yeah I do, though sometimes, my imagination gets the better of me." I whispered, not trusting my voice to go any louder.

"Bella, please, look at me." He asked, his voice was soft, almost pleading with me to look at him. I could feel him staring at me. I didn't wan to move, but I knew and so did he that I would give in sooner or later. "Bella, love, please just look," he was pleading with me now. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him. He reached out to me slowly, cupping my cheek; he turned me to face him. I still didn't look though. I kept my eyes down, shifting in his lap slightly. "Bella." He murmured. I gave in it was futile to try and resist him. I stared straight at him, piercing his golden eyes to mine, as they flitted back and forth searching for anything that would give him away. We stayed like that for a few moments, until he broke the peaceful silence. "My love, please, please believe me when I say this, .You" he punctuated those here words with a kiss. "Always have, always will. I love only you, you are the only woman I have ever loved and will ever love, and do you not trust me?"

"Of cou—"I tried to say but he interrupted.

"Tanya—that_ succubus_, has never, ever felt anything for me, besides lust. I have felt nothing towards her, never have, never will. I can see straight through her games" he tapped his head for emphasis. "She holds no beauty, even if she did, it could never compare your beauty. I promise, with my heart and soul, that I will never speak to Tanya without you being there." He reassured me.

"Thank you, Edward. You don't know how much that means to me." I whispered back.

"Oh, I think I have an idea" he smirked.

"C'mon we better get moving." I said as I climbed from his lap. Before I could get far he snaked his arm around my waist ad swept me off my feet in one clean motion.

I smirked back at him. So he thought he knew did he? I raised an eyebrow at him to question him. He just smiled, his eyes full of joy and love. What did I do to deserve him?

We stayed there for a while, just happy to be together in each others arms.

"C'mon love, we better get going. Esme will have our heads if we are late leaving. She wants us all to be their and looking like the perfect, now complete family that she knows we are." He said while walking me to the car.

"I love you, Edward, truly I do," I whispered. I still get the feeling that he doesn't understand just how much I love him. That I would do anything for him.

"I know sweetheart. I love you, too." He whispered against my ear.

He opened the car door for me and helped me in, still the gentlemen as always. He was around the other side and getting in a few milliseconds later. He started the car and started driving down the driveway. I glanced back at the huge white house that I still called home. Without turning round to face him I said, "Promise me, that one day, we will come back here?"

"Of course, anything for you, my love." He promised.

I watched the scenery fly past us as Edward drove away. I was really going to miss Forks. I'd miss the rain, the scenery, and most of all, I'd miss the meadow.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized we had reached the airport until I heard Renesmee calling me.

"Hello, honey. How was the ride with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you next time, Mommy." She said menacingly.

"What happened?" Edward growled.

She ran up to her Father and wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up easily and cradled her to his chest. "She stopped at five different malls and nearly bought them all out! She made me try on so many clothes! It was horrible Daddy!" she fake sobbed.

Edward chuckled, all the earlier anger he had felt had disappeared. "Like mother, like daughter." He said.


	2. School

CHAPTER 2

We all boarded the plane. Edward brought me closer to his side when he heard any thoughts he didn't like. The plane ride wasn't long. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett had driven to Alaska.

It didn't take us long to drive to Tanya's house. I still didn't want to go, but I didn't want to offend Esme.

"Oh, why hello, Edward." Tanya greeted him rather seductively. He tightened his hold on my hand somewhat and greeted her back through clenched teeth.

"Hello, Tanya." He said. "Do you know where Eleazar is?" he asked.

"He has gone hunting, in fact, so has everyone else. I'm afraid it's just us here for now." He stiffened beside me, no doubt from the thoughts that were going through her head. "Ah, this must be the beautiful Renesmee. I think your Aunt has found her match." She giggled slightly. The thought of my daughter being more beautiful then her Aunt Rosalie was something that had never occurred to me. Of course, she is beautiful to me. What daughter isn't beautiful in their mother's eyes?

"Well, Auntie Rose is very gorgeous!" said Renesmee.

"And Edward, how are you these days?" she asked, in a husky tone. I couldn't help myself, I growled at her, warning her to keep away from him.

"Ah, Bella. I almost forgot about you." Yeah right, princess. Edward chuckled beside me. My shield must still be down. "How lucky you are to have him." Wouldn't you like to know? I thought dryly to myself. Edward had a hard time keeping his laughter quiet.

"Hello, _Tanya_" I said, my tone practically dripping with venom.

"My, my, did someone get out of the wrong side of the bed today?" she laughed.

I had had enough of this; I picked Renesmee up in my arms and walked back to the car.

"What's going on, Mommy?" she asked.

"Nothing, Sweetie." I said calmly. "Why don't we go for a hunt?" I had just been hunting before we left but I needed an escape.

"Oh, can we? Can we please, Mommy?" she asked excitedly, bouncing in my arms.

"I'm coming, too" Edward said from behind me. I hadn't heard him walk up beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled us towards the trees.

Edward was showing Nessie how to take down a nice mountain lion for her to drink. "You just got to stalk it Ness. Remember, be quiet."

"'K, Daddy." She whispered back. Trying to hold back another fit of infectious giggles. She walked up behind the lion; this would be her biggest catch since the time when she had helped Emmett with a particularly 'strong' bear.

While they were hunting, I was relaxing and soaking up as much sunshine as I could. Tomorrow it would be Renesmee's first time at school. Of course, we had home schooled her before, but this would be her firs t at a high school. As for Jake and I. this would be our second time round. It would probably be Edwards eleventh or twelfth, and the rest, I'm not so sure.

"C'mon love, we better get going." Edward voice tore me away from my thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose we should," I sighed. "You know what, Edward?"

"No, I don't know what…what?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, What do you think of my name being Isabella Masen? Instead of Swan, and Renesmee too?"

Edward eyes lit up and his smile – now spreading wider than I have ever seen it – crept onto his face. He reached down and swept me up and cradle me in his arms. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. It still shocked me how much they sounded like a peal of bells, playing continuously.

"I would, without a doubt, absolutely love that," He paused to kiss me. Crushing his lips to mine. I loved the way my lips molded with his, how every time we kiss it seems better than the last. "You don't know how much that means to me, Bella, you don't know how much I love you."

"I know how much I love you." I laughed and kissed his cheek. "C'mon let's get back."

We arrived at the house later that afternoon. Edward gave me a tour of their lovely Alaskan homestead. It was a huge cabin, on the banks of a long winding river that stretched up to the mountains that surrounded the back half of the house. Predominantly made of wood, the house had an unexplainable homey look. It was set on a rocky outcrop and had stairs leading to the porch and the front door. It was a two-story house, one room – which I found out, was to be Renesmee and Jakes – had a balcony overlooking the porch with a fantastic view of the river. The roof was a dark navy blue and made of tin. Inside it was even more gorgeous. The light pale tones that Esme loves so much, brings the house to life. We left Renesmee at the house to unpack and get a good nights rest before school tomorrow.

Edward had told me we wouldn't actually be living with Esme and the family. Like in Forks we would have a cottage some way down from the Family home. I found out later that Rosalie and Emmett also liked the idea and have gotten a house down to the west of the river, just a short walk from the rest of us. Alice and Jasper however decided to stay with Carlisle and Esme. I think its because they couldn't bare to leave Esme behind. She had been so caring towards them.

Our cottage was small, and could only be reached by boat. It was on one of the many secluded islands that were splattered throughout the river. It too, was made from wood and had a tin roof. There were small boulders that were set on the banks in random places. A few trees surrounded the house as well as some shrubs that lined the front of the house. It was a two story house, a few walls had been knocked out to make the lounge room more spacious. Large windows accompanied every room. There was a spare room for Nessie if she ever wanted to stay over, I had a feeling her and Jake would be here a lot. The whole second story was our room and a bathroom suite. The large golden bed that Edward had purchased last year during my 'kidnappings', was pushed against the wall. A large golden rug that matched the bed covered most of the hard wooden floor. There was Edwards prize piano in the corner. The bathroom was tiled and had a large shower and a two person bathtub as well as a sink and toilet, probably to keep up the human charade, but I couldn't imagine any humans traveling this far into the wilderness.

Rosalie and Emmett's house was gorgeous, a lovely white town house. Except it was in the middle of a forest. It was two story as well, and the garden was neatly trimmed with flowers adorning each and every shrub, tree or plant. A creeper vine was entangling itself with the front of the house. The whole house just seemed to scream 'Home sweet Home'.

Rosalie was very happy with her new house, screaming up and down. She even gave me a tour. Her and Emmett's room was huge. She said she wanted a very subdued and laidback house. To me, it was the very opposite. Various paintings were displayed throughout the house.

"Bella…Bella" Edward called me, ceasing my flow of thoughts.

"Yes?" I whipped my head round to face his.

"We have to get ready for school now." He chuckled. Was it that time already? Had I really wasted my whole afternoon and night thinking and basking in Edwards ever present glorious scent?

"Really?" I asked, still unsure.

"Well Alice wants to dress you and Renesmee up for the first day. It is only three in the morning, but she wants to do Rose and herself afterwards."

"I suppose," I was getting used to Alice's torture sessions now, I found it was easier to just zone out and think of Edward the whole time, or other matters that I was stressing about.

It didn't take us long to reached the house. Edward had helped me into the boat and rowed us there. We met Alice out the front and she dragged me inside before I could say a word of goodbye to Edward since we would be meeting up at school.

I sat there, through hours of torture, while Alice and Rosalie poked and probed my face with stiff I would never learn how to use, never care about actually.

I didn't realize she had finished until she had placed the mirror in front of me. She had put my hair up in a ponytail then curled it into a spiral so the different layers cascaded down my back. My make up was simple, gentle eyeliner, nice brown eye shadow, some mascara and blush. My outfit was simple. A pair of comfy denim jeans, a huge fluffy jacket to 'keep me warm' and some nice flats.

It was Renesmee's turn now. Alice showed her the chair and she plopped down in it.

"Alice?" I asked. Hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Mmm, Bella?" she said distractedly.

"Can I help? You know do her hair or something while you guys do her make-up?" I pouted as best as I could.

"Yes! Of course you can!" she said hurriedly, while jumping up and down.

I got to work on her hair. Her curls were so beautiful, little ringlets that flowed down her back like a waterfall. When she ran, they bounced all over the place. I pulled the brush through her hair, it was almost down to her bottom now. It bounced back up when I let the brush came out. I didn't want to do anything special to her hair. It already was special. So I just brushed it and put it up into a messy bun, with a few random curls hanging out all over the place.

Alice had almost finished her make-up, so I went to pick out what she would wear. I got some denim skinny legs and a nice top, with another fluffy jacket and some nice skate shoes. By the time I got back Alice had finished and was getting ready herself, along with Rosalie. I passed Renesmee her clothes and kissed her on he cheek. Her make-up was similar to mine; except her eyeliner was a bit darker and she had a lighter brown.

"You look gorgeous, darling" I told her.

"Thanks, Mommy. 'S the same for you." She said while hugging me. "Do you think I'll do okay?"

"Of course you will, darling. Remember if you need anything, I'm here, your father too. We all are. We have all taken the same steps you are about to take today. We will always be there for you. No matter what happens." I promised. i held her closer to me. Rubbing circles on her back until she calmed down.

"No matter what happens?" she echoed what I had said.

"No matter what happens." I repeated. "C'mon lets go get your books and wait in the car."

"Okay." She replied.

We grabbed our books from the counter and put them away in our bags. I said my goodbyes to Esme and she wished us all 'good luck'. It took Alice and Rosalie a few more minutes to get ready. Their outfits were just as plain as mine. It didn't take us long to get to school, what took us half an hour would normally take someone two hours.

The school wasn't overly large, bigger than Forks, but smaller than Phoenix. All four of us got a few looks; Rosalie got a few whistles but were silenced with icy glares from the rest of us. I had yet to see Edward and I was getting restless. Where is he?

I had an idea; I pushed the boundaries of my shield away from myself. _Edward? Edward, where are you? _I thought. That's when I saw it. He looked heavenly. Leaning casually by the pole, low riding jeans, a nice jacket that clung to the muscles on his arms. I could see a few girls ogling him as they walk past. I would have to stop that. I ran up to him as fast as I could without being seen as inhuman. He welcomed me with open arms. I flung my arms around his neck, stood up on my tiptoes, and kissed him deeply. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue seeking entrance, I granted it, gladly.

"Oh my Lord, did you see that, Daisy?" I heard a girl ask.

"See what? Ethel?" she said with a British accent.

"That," she much have pointed to us because I heard the girl gasp. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes," the second girl whispered.

I couldn't seem to care what the girls where sating, except when the third girl joined them.

"Oh, my, gosh" she gasped. "_He _is so _mine._" She then said, obviously talking about Edward. Fat chance, I thought. "Ladies, we have a new challenge on our hands."

"Oh no you don't" I muttered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Classes

Disclaimer: Fortunately, I do not own Twilight. :D

Chapter 3: Classes

Once again Edward had managed to bribe the poor office lady into letting us have all the same classes. Nessie was in some of my classes, there seemed to be at least one family member in each her classes. Edward was adamant on having a family member with her at all times. I thought it funny; she didn't seem to agree.

I was too focused on other things to notice we had gone through the whole day without any mishaps. So, it was a surprise to me when I caught myself staring at the trees flash by the car window. "Edward?" I asked, not turning away from the window.

"Mmm?" he sounded distracted. Like his mind was in some far away place and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, changing my question at the last second.

"The trees," I was so shocked by his answer a tore my eyes away from the window to gaze at him. "What?" he grinned sheepishly. "Aren't allowed to think of trees?" he asked, incredulous.

"Well, yes…" I trailed off, forgetting my train of thought when he leaned closer to me, his breath fanning my face. I hated how he could still do this to me. After all these years he could make my knees tremble with one small, cheeky grin. He could still make my breath hitch when I didn't even need it. God; how I loved this man. Without thinking I blurted out, "I love you," as I leaned closer to him. He sighed and took me in his lap.

"I love you, too, Bella." He mumbled into my hair. I was content to just lie there, in his arms forever. But, no, Alice had to slam on the brakes. Making me lurch forward. Although I'm not breakable anymore, it's still a pain to be thrown around.

"You OK, love?" Edward asked while I was still sandwiched between his lags and the front seat. He opened his legs and placed them on different sides of me, so I could have room to get up. Except I was comfortable know. So I just kneeled in front of him, I placed my elbows on each of his legs and rested my chin in my hands. I smirked at him knowingly. He just grinned back. "That's a nice look," he commented.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" I glared at him, letting the venom seep into my tone. He was shocked by my changed of moods. So shocked in fact that his mouth fell open. The look on his face was so funny, I had a hard time resisting the growing temptation to burst out in a fit of laughter. But, knowing that would give me away, I kept a straight face. Still glaring at him, I moved further in between his legs. I ran my hands up his legs, "Well?" I pressed.

He just stared a me, so brought my arms together in front of me, the end result pushing up my cleavage, making it more visibly through the thin blue blouse that I was wearing underneath my jacket. He still didn't do anything, but his eyes roamed southward to my chest. He growled softly.

".." he pushed through his clenched teeth. Still loving the effect I had on him, I pouted and batted my eyelashes at him.

"That's not very nice." I said in a small voice, feigning hurt. I just stared at his legs, drawing little circles on them, casually making my way up his leg. When I got close to his crotch I smirked, running my fingers around his area, but never really touching. Still smirking I looked up at him, his eyes were pitch black and my favourite crooked grin was in place. "Is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Bella, I suggest you stop before he explodes in his pants." Jasper laughed.

"No, I don't think I will, I'm having my fun." I grinned at him. "Aren't I, Edward?" I asked, making sure to push my cleavage together. He gulped.

"Yes," he whispered. "And I'm thoroughly enjoying it."

I laughed and got up to sit in his lap, I couldn't help but notice he was a little stiff…down there. If I could blush I would resemble a cherry right now. Thank God for that. "Hey, Edward, you comfortable back there?" Jasper called, obviously sensing his raging emotions with me sitting on top of his erection. I squirmed a bit. He tried to stifle a moan, failing miserably.

"Yeah, absolutely brilliant." He said, sarcasm lacing his velvety tone. I couldn't help myself, I stifled a giggle and moved on his lap. He just groaned. "Bel_la_" he whined.

"Mmm, Edward?" I said clearly enjoying myself.

"We're home," he managed to say. I just giggled and opened the door. But, instead of getting off his lap straight away, I turned to peck him on the cheeks. Before I could he grabbed my face in his hands and pecked me on the nose. I was stunned. He pushed me out the car, but before my face hit the ground he grabbed my hips pulled me up. "Run along, now. I'll catch up with you later." He said, as he slapped my bottom playfully.

Authors Note:

I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but it's the best I can come up with for now. I have exams that I am meant to be studying for right now, so I might not be able to get any chapters up this week. If you guys have any ideas, suggestion or anything you want to see happen in the next chapters, don't hesitate to let me know in a review. Please review, so that I know if I should stop writing or keep going. I'm not a very good writer, but 'apparently' my imagination is exceptional. But, I just can't seem to get the flow of words from my brain to the page. Wish me luck!

Once again SORRY it's so short, best I can do for now. When the holidays come I'll be writing like mad!


	4. Bedtime and English

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I do own Britney, Ethel and Daisy. Mwuahahahah, they are my little puppets. *grins mischievously***

Chapter 4

"Mom, can we talk?" Renesmee asked me while I was brushing her hair, getting her ready for bed.

"Sure, honey. What about?" I replied, curious as to what she would want to talk to me about.

"It's about Jake…and you…" she trailed off, the slightest glimmer of pink rising to her cheeks.

"What about me and Jake?" My mind was tying hard to think of any conversations I had had with Jake lately. Not very many actually, in fact I'm pretty sure we had only muttered a few greeting and small talk lately.

"I wanted to know you two met. You know, with the whole you and Daddy being a vampire and him a werewolf."

"Oh," that was easy to explain, a long story, but easy. I laughed, "Yeah, it seems retty weird, huh?" I paused for a second. "You want to here the whole story? Including how I met your father?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes please, Mommy. I want to hear it all!" she gasped out.

"Well," I paused, knowing she had to go to sleep soon. "I will tell you some tonight, some more tomorrow night, and then we will keep going. How does that sound?" she nodded so I continued. "Originally, I lived in Phoenix, with my mother. But, when she got remarried and I realized I was becoming a burden, I decided it was time for me to go and spend some quality with Charlie. So, I moved to Forks. I went to Forks High School, where I met your father. He hated me at first, to him, I was this little insignificant human girl, with particularly appetizing blood. I first noticed them in the cafeteria, at that time it was just Rosa, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and your father. I didn't know anything about them and there beauty captivated me. But, the only one that caught my eye was your father." I paused to see if she was still listening, she was. "He was gorgeous, his bronze way hair, his eyes—which were topaz at the time—were smoldering, his was rigid in his seat. The whole lunch time he seemed to be staring at me. I would catch side glimpses of his perfect features through my hair and when I glanced sideways he would always seem to be staring at me, which never failed to make me blush furiously. I found out later that I had Biology with him, and the only open seat was the one next to him." I glanced over at Nessie, she was sound asleep now. I would tell her some more tomorrow night.

Bored, I went to find Edward. He was sitting on the couch in front of the television, watching it. I walked straight over to him and sat on his lap.

"Hello, love" he greeted me. I greeted him back with a kiss on the lips, then one on his nose. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied easily. "Did you hear Renesmee's bedtime story?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." He laughed. "I can't believe you remember so much." He commented.

"I wouldn't want to forget, those first few days terrified me. I didn't know if I was the cause of your hatred. I wondered if I was, and how you could hate me so much without ever talking to me." I said. "But, there was something about you that pulled me closer and closer to you. There was something about you that I saw, it could have killed me. But I wanted it to be true. Then there were those times when you walked me to gym, and would tuck a piece of stray hair behind my ear. I had to catch myself every time before I said something that I would regret." I watched him as I confessed. His eyes smoldered beneath his long lashes. Peering at me with such intensity that I almost forgot was I was taking about half the time. "You captivated me, and I loved every moment of it."

He said nothing, he just scooped me up in his arms and kissed every part of my porcelain skin that he could reach. "I love you, so much, Isabella Marie Cullen." He said as his topaz orbs bored into my soul, seeking out my innermost secrets.

The next day came soon enough and before I knew it we were sitting in English. The girls from yesterday were sitting in the front row whispering. I had arrived before Edward and was already at my desk going through yesterdays notes when he walked though the door.

"Oh, my gosh, there he is!" One of the girls whispered. "Isn't he just gorgeous?" _Isn't he just mine_, I thought to myself. Edward didn't seem to have paid attention to them. I could feel the frown covering my features. "Ethel? Could you be a dear and pass me a piece of paper?" at that time Edward was called to the front by the teacher.

"Edward Cullen, to my desk, please." She said sweetly. _UGH, how old are you lady? _I couldn't stop myself from thinking as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Mr. Cullen, would you mind partaking in a play I'm setting up for my juniors?" she asked.

"What do you have in mind, miss?" he asked. _Pfft, as if he didn't know_, I scoffed.

"I was thinking…Grease?" she said huskily. Probably hoping it was an alluring voice.

"Sure, why not? I could use the extra credit." He agreed. The girl, that one that I didn't know her name yet, walked up to him and pushed her chest out. He didn't even notice her.

"Hey, my names Britney, what's yours?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. The girl as tall, taller than me anyway. She had long, wavy, black hair. She was wearing a low cut V-Neck top and short shorts. Her legs weren't skinny, they wee the perfect shape, long and tanned. I felt immediately jealous, and I had yet to see her face.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." He replied, stiffening as she leaned closer to him. She leant up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Mmm, _Edward_. It suits you; call me if you need help finding your way around." She said as she slipped a piece of paper into his pocket and winked at him. I had had enough of this. Fuming, I walked up to him and stood next to him and tugged on his arm.

"You should introduce me to your new friend, Edward." I said as sweetly as I could manage in my current state. "My name is Bella." I glared at her, silently warning her to keep her distance. She looked me up and down, probably comparing my pale white skin to her dark, tanned skin, her long wavy hair to my straight, shiny brown hair, the bags under my eyes compared to hers.

"My name is Britney." She said as she held her hand out. I looked at it then looked back at her. I decided not to shake it, I was feeling particularly bitchy this morning and she was already on my bad side.

"Edward, darling," I whispered in his ear, loud enough for her to hear. "Why don't we take our seats?" I asked him, making sure to run my hand up his am in the process, something Rosalie had taught me years ago after we had some trouble with girls at the Mall. Gotta love that girl.

He didn't say anything as I continued to run my fingers up his arm, I kept glancing sideways t the girl to make sure she was looking. She was, too. The look on her face was so funny, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from cracking up. The scowl on her features just screamed 'How dare you!'. Finally, he nodded and walked with me to our seat. But, before I could sit down, I reached into his back pocket and pulled out the piece of paper.

The writing on it was messy and loopy. Little love hearts were drawn on each corner of the paper and it reeked of some 'fashionable' perfume.

_Hey Babe_

_u shuld cum ova 2nite 2 mii place *wink wink*_

_Britney ~ xxx_

_Call me sxc 847-203_

This girl can't even spell! I snorted and tore the paper into little shreds. I waited till the teacher paused during her lecture on _War Poems_. "Miss Dewman?" I asked sweetly. "May I please go to the restroom?"

"Ah yes, but hurry back." she said and returned to her lecture. I picked up the little bits of paper and turned around to see Edward looking at me suspiciously. I pushed my shield away and said 'Don't worry, I'm just having some fun!' through my thoughts and put my shield back in place. I walked to the front and when I passed Britney's desk I dropped the shredded bits of paper in front of her. When I got to the door I turned around to see her reaction, she was glaring at me so I glared back. I heard her whisper to her friends.

"Looks like we have some competition, ladies." She said. _Yeah, right_, I scoffed.

**Authors Note: Well how did you guys like it?**

**Please review you know the usual, let me know if you have any ideas, this WILL be my last chapter for a while. 'Cos I do need to 'STUDY'. Wish me Luck!**

**Love KOOKIE**

**xxo**


End file.
